Components of an aircraft may be built of flexible semi-finished products by draping sheets of flexible semi-finished product over a mold. Therefore, a mold having a shape which corresponds to the desired shape of the component may be required.
Thus, a mold which has the desired shape may have to be provided for every different component. Moreover, the semi-finished product may have to be draped by hand onto the mold and also the subsequent manufacturing steps, for example the cutting, may be carried out by hand. Furthermore, it may be necessary to fix the semi-finished product onto a final mold.
DE 102 10 517 B3 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,890,470 B2 describe methods for manufacturing a fiber composite structural component having a given contour by using a mold.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.